Regret
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Ketika penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. yang terjadi setelahnya, kita berharap bisa memutar waktu lagi dan tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang membawa dampak buruk bagi kehidupan kita sekarang. Itulah yang di rasakan Sasuke, berharap ia dapat memutar waktu kembali dan mendapatkan Naruto kembali ke sisinya.


**Regret **

**Sasuke x Naruto **

**Warnings : **

**Cerita ini mengandung unsur percintaan sesama lelaki**

* * *

Ketika penyesalan selalu datang belakangan

Tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk memutar waktu kembali dan memperbaikinya

Ketika mengharapkan bahwa tidak ada pengenalan dan pertemuan maka tidak akan ada yang tersakiti satu sama lainnya

Yang di tinggalkan dari itu semua hanya penyesalan yang tidak berujung

Membiarkan cinta itu pergi menghilang dan tidak akan pernah kembali

Yah, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan dan tidak tertebak

Dua orang pria saling terdiam. Sejak kedatangan mereka 10 menit yang lalu di kafe ini, tidak ada dari mereka yang memutuskan untuk berbicara, tidak ada yang memberanikan diri untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat sedikit pun. Masing-masing terjebak dalam ego dan imajinasi mereka. Tidak ada yang mau untuk menyingkirkan ego mereka. Pria berambut pirang, sejak tadi hanya memainkan sedotan dan mengaduk-aduk es yang berada di dalam gelas tanpa sedikit pun meminumnya, menudukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani untuk melihat pria yang berada di hadapannya. Sedangkan pria yang satunya, memperhatikan pria pirang tersebut yang tampak asyik memainkan sedotan itu.

Pria berambut pirang itu menghembuskan nafas pelan, tersirat dari helaan nafasnya bahwa ia cukup lelah dengan situasi ini. Pria yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu terlihat seperti memikul beban yang begitu banyak di pundaknya. Menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya, memandangi pria yang berada di hadapannya, pria yang mengajaknya untuk bertemu di kafe ini, Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang tidak ingin di temui oleh Naruto sejak setahun terakhir ini namun yang terjadi sekarang, ia harus terjebak dengan Sasuke.

"Jika kau ingin mengajakku bertemu hanya untuk seperti ini, lebih baik aku pergi saja. kau membuang waktuku yang berharga." Akhirnya Naruto berbicara juga, ia cukup tidak senang dengan keadaan hening yang tercipta dari mereka berdua.

"Kembalilah" ucap Sasuke, mencoba menghentikan Naruto agar tidak pergi dari sini.

Naruto menghela nafas. Naruto tidak menduga Sasuke akan mengatakan kalimat yang sangat di inginkan Naruto tapi itu dulu, ketika Naruto masih mencintai Sasuke. Naruto terdiam, mencoba mencari kebohongan dari mata Sasuke, mencari bahwa ucapan Sasuke tadi hanya sebuah kebohongan.

"Kembalilah kepadaku, Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke mengulangi lagi kalimatnya, terdengar begitu tegas dan menyakinkan di telinga Naruto."Biarkan aku memperbaiki semua kesalahanku."

Naruto menatap Sasuke walaupun ia tidak ada nyali untuk menatap mata Sasuke lama-lama.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa kembali lagi padamu." Ucap Naruto dengan tegas, menolak Sasuke – cukup di sini penderitaan yang ia rasakan. Cukup sudah ia menerima perlakuan yang tidak menyenangkan dari pria yang berada di hadapannya.

Sasuke sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, terlihat perubahan pada diri Sasuke ketika Naruto menolaknya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. Naruto akan menolaknya. Bukankan Pria yang berada di hadapannya masih mencintai dirinya? Apakah Naruto sudah menghapus semua cintanya untuk dirinya ?

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Kau tanya kenapa kepadaku? Kau lupa apa yang kau lakukan ketika tahun ke 3 kita berpacaran ? Kau jelas-jelas menelantarkan aku dan yang paling ku ingat jelas, kau lebih percaya wanita sialan itu daripada kekasihmu sendiri. Kau sungguh memuakkan Tuan Uchiha." Naruto mendengus kesal, bagaimana bisa Sasuke menanyakan 'kenapa' kepada dirinya?.

'Di taruh dimana otak Sasuke itu?' Batin Naruto kesal.

"Jadi kau mau apa agar aku bisa memilikimu kembali?" Bukan sifat Sasuke jika ia tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

Naruto benar-benar kesal dengan Sasuke yang seenaknya meminta kembali kepadanya setelah apa yang dia lakukan kepadanya. Jangan-jangan Sasuke terbentur sesuatu sehingga ia tidak pernah mengingat bagaimana dia menorehkan luka di dalam hatinya.

Naruto mendecih. "Dengar Tuan Uchiha, hatiku ini bukanlah boneka yang dapat kau permainkan seenaknya saja. Apakah kau tidak menyadari bahwa aku tidak ingin kembali padamu. Satu lagi yang perlu kau tau, di saat malam natal dua tahun yang lalu. kau dengan seenaknya membawa wanita lain ke dalam apartemen kita dan menyuruhku untuk keluar dari sana. Kau tau bagaimana sakitnya hatiku saat itu ? Kau benar-benar lelaki brengsek Uchiha." Naruto sudah terlanjur sakit hati dengan apa yang telah di lakukan Sasuke kepada dirinya.

Ternyata Sasuke baru menyadari sekarang bahwa Naruto begitu sakit hati dengan dirinya. Sasuke benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh, tergoda dengan wanita pink sialan itu. Andaikan saja ia tidak percaya dengan ucapan dari wanita sialan itu. Mungkin sekarang, ia dan Naruto sedang bercengkrama bersama, bercanda tawa dan berbagi kehangatan satu sama lainnya.

"Apakah tidak ada kesempatan? Kesempatan untukku? Apakah pintu hatimu sudah benar-benar tertutup untukku? Aku ini bodoh telah menyia-siakan dirimu." Tanya Sasuke penuh harap. Ia memang sangat bodoh, membiarkan Naruto menjauhi dan pergi dari sisinya. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sangat membutuhkan Naruto. Ia benar-benar tidak mensyukuri bahwa ada orang-orang yang benar tulus mencintainya. Menyia-siakan Naruto adalah dosa yang pernah ia perbuat.

Naruto tersenyum sinis kepada Sasuke. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa Sasuke. Kita tidak mungkin kembali bersama. Sudah tidak ada kesempatan untuk dirimu. Terakhir aku memberimu kesempatan ketika kau membawa wanita ke apartemen kita dan mengusirku. Dan mengapa kau baru meminta kesempatan di saat sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak memintaku kembali saat hatiku masih ingin bersamamu? Saat hatiku masih berusaha sabar menghadapimu? Kenapa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto, benar-benar ia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Sasuke. Air mata yang sejak ia bendung dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya keluar juga. Keluar dari sudut matanya. Buru-buru Naruto menghapus air matanya. Sudah cukup banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan untuk Sasuke dan ini bukanlah ia menyia-siakan lagi air matanya.

"Maafkan segala kesalahanku." Ucap Sasuke tulus. Memegangi tangan Naruto. "Aku tau seharusnya aku tidak membuatmu seperti ini."

Naruto segera menepis tangan Sasuke darinya. Naruto tidak ingin, pria berengsek seperti dia menyentuhnya lagi. Tapi Sasuke tidak menyerah, ia kembali menggenggam tangan Naruto dan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. Hingga akhirnya Naruto menyerah, membiarkan tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

Sempat Naruto begitu yakin dengan kalimat Sasuke itu. Naruto begitu terlena dengan suara Sasuke. Suara yang sempat ia rindukan. Naruto memandangi Sasuke, mencari seberapa besar Sasuke menginginkannya kembali kepadanya. Naruto begitu ragu dengan permintaan maaf dari Sasuke. Ia benar-benar meragukan Sasuke. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah terlalu banyak memberikan kesempatan kepada pria tersebut, namun yang terjadi pria itu mengulangi lagi kesalahannya dan inilah yang membuat Naruto ragu kepada Sasuke. Hati Naruto sudah terlalu sering tersakiti dan ia tidak mau hatinya terluka lebih dalam lagi, cukup sampai di sini Sasuke mengoreskan luka di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Aku melihat Naruto begitu meragukan permintaan maafku. Aku tau apa yang membuatnya ragu saat aku mengatakan permintaan maafku. Aku rasa dia sudah tidak percaya dengan diriku, dia mulai berpaling. Aku memang adalah pria yang paling bodoh karena menyia-siakan orang yang dengan tulus mencintaiku. Perbuatanku selama ini kepada dirinya memang salah, kenapa aku baru menyadari sekarang ? Benar kata orang, Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir. Menolak sisi lain dirinya adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah aku buat, bukankah aku mencintainya karena dirinya yang sederhana. Tak bisakah aku memperbaiki kesalahanku ? Tuhan kenapa aku baru menyadari kesalahanku? Aku bodoh karena membiarkan dia meninggalkanku dan pergi dari sisiku. Naruto sempat menolak saat aku menggenggam tangannya. Aku tidak menyangka Naruto akan sangat membenciku. Seharusnya aku tidak terjebak permainan wanita sialan itu.

'Kau memang pria berengsek yang pernah ada' ungkapku di dalam hati. Benar-benar kesalahan terbodoh yang pernah aku buat, membiarkan Naruto pergi dari sisiku.

Ia melepas genggaman tanganku lagi. Saat tangan kami saling terlepas , ada satu dorongan yang mengerakkanku. Kenapa sekarang aku melepasnya, saat aku sadar telah terikat dengannya ? Terikat oleh dirinya sejak dulu. Kenapa saat itu, aku mencoba melepaskan ikatan cinta kami. Aku melihat dia terdiam.

'Katakanlah sesuatu, aku jadi merasa semakin bersalah jika dirimu bersikap seperti ini.'

Aku kembali memegang tangannya, dan tanpa sadar aku mengatakan apa yang selama ingin terus kuucapkan. Entah sejak kapan aku mengucapkan kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' kepada dirinya. Aku sendiri pun lupa. Dan kini aku berdoa, agar dia percaya padaku, sekali lagi, pada kalimat yang selalu dia dengar dariku . "Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke tulus. Kesungguhan dalam ucapannya bukanlah sebuah kata-kata bualan tapi kata-kata itu adalah kenyataan. Keberanian untuk mengucapkan 2 kata tersebut sudah ia kumpulkan sejak tadi. Sasuke kembali mengucapkan kalimat sakral hanya untuk Naruto – orang yang ia sayangi.

Naruto tercengang mendengarkan kalimat yang di lontarkan Sasuke kepadanya, ia masih menginggat terakhir kali Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat tersebut saat hari jadi mereka yang ke 2 – sebelum semuanya berubah.

Naruto tidak mungkin membalas lagi dengan ucapan 'Aku juga mencintaimu lagi'. kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke sudah tidak berguna lagi kepada dirinya, walaupun Naruto tau bahwa Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan tulus.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mungkin membalas ucapanmu Sasuke." Naruto kembali mengucapkan permohon maafnya.

Naruto mulai bangkit dari kursinya, ia sudah tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini bersama Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin merubah pendiriannya lagi, ia tidak mau masuk kembali ke dalam jaring-jaring cinta Sasuke karena ia tidak akan bisa mungkin terlepas jika ia sudah masuk ke dalam lagi.

.

.

.

Aku melihat dirinya pergi, apakah hatinya benar-benar menutup kehadiran diriku ? Apakah dirinya sangat membenci diriku?. Aku memegang pundaknya, aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini. Tangannya menyentuh lembut kedua tanganku di pundaknya. Saat dia akan pergi, aku menahannya. Setidaknya hal itu menunjukkan keseriusanku bahwa aku menginginkan dirinya kembali. Dan sepeluh detik saat dia terus memegang tanganku terasa seperti selamanya. Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi akan mempengaruhi jalan kami berdua? Aku kira jika ini yang terbaik untuk dirinya maka aku akan membiarkannya bebas dan mungkin ini adalah balasan bagi orang bodoh seperti diriku yang menyiakan cintanya. Lalu secara perlahan dia menurunkan tanganku melewati lengannya, dan terlepas. Tanpa ada beban, tanganku terayun pelan ketika aku tetap melihatnya mulai menjauh. Aku memandangi punggungnya yang mulai menjauh dariku.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandangi kepergian Naruto, ia tidak peduli jika orang-orang di dalam kafe ini memandang dirinya dengan tatapan sinis atau mungkin tatapan khawatir. Sebelum Naruto keluar dari kafe ini, Sempat dia terhenti, menunjukkan senyuman terakhir diwajahnya kepada orang yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya dan ia pun berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan semua masa lalunya di kafe ini.

Inilah yang paling di sesali oleh Sasuke, melepaskan Naruto dan membiarkan dirinya pergi dari hidupnya.

Sasuke bodoh karena telah melepaskan orang yang benar-benar mencintainya, memutuskan benang merah di antara mereka.

Pertahanan Sasuke runtuh, ia pun menangis. Tidak peduli apa yang dipikirkan orang lain ketika melihatnya menangis. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang, Naruto kembali kepadanya dan mengulang kembali semuanya dari awal. Tapi sayang, Naruto tidak ada akan kembali lagi ke dalam kehidupannya.

_Memang penyesalan selalu datang terakhir dan kita telat untuk menyadarinya._

THE END


End file.
